Valado
Valado was a Turaga of Sonics residing in the Southern Continent. Formerly a Toa of Sonics, he notably survived the Dark Times and Reign of Shadows. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Turaga of Sonics, Valado began his life as a De-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Upon its completion, he was placed inside one of the domes of the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. While the island of his original residence after the Great Spirit Robot's completion remains unclear, it is known that he lived amongst a community of Matoran in the Southern Island Chain for the majority of his life. Far-removed from the urban cityscapes of the northern Matoran Universe, Valado adjusted to the rural values of his settlement, though he isolated himself from his fellow villagers on account of his especially acute hearing. 94,000 years ago, Valado witnessed the expansion of the League of Six Kingdoms over his homeland. Although he harbored feelings of resentment towards the Barraki, this development left the De-Matoran's daily life relatively unchanged. Unwilling to accept the Barraki as universal conquerors, however, Valado and his fellow villagers would later attempt to destabilize the empire's foothold in the region in the years prior to the League of Six Kingdoms' downfall. With the Barraki imprisoned by the Order of Mata Nui and their armies dismantled by the combined efforts of the Toa and Brotherhood of Makuta, Valado's island would eventually be liberated. In the years after the Great Disruption, Valado would eventually be chosen to became a Toa, transforming under unknown circumstances. Life as a Toa Originally serving his island alongside a Toa of Iron and a Toa of Ice, Valado and his teammates came to base themselves around their original settlement, taking up residence in the outskirts of the village. With attitudes towards Toa taking on universally hostile characteristics during this period, the Toa of Sonics' early training proved a largely personal endeavor. During this time, he also mastered his Kadin, using the Kanohi to perform aerial sweeps of his settlement. With the Dark Hunter organization rising in prominence, Valado's village became the subject of extensive raiding activity. From his vantage point on a sheer cliff edge, Valado used his Kadin to keep himself appraised of Dark Hunter activity in the area. 30,000 years ago, in the decades following the evolution of the Makuta species, Valado witnessed the growing hostility and ungratefulness of the Matoran Universe inhabitants towards Toa. During this time, the Brotherhood of Makuta began a covert genocide of specific Toa, including Valado's Toa of Iron teammate. In one notable battle with the Dark Hunter known as Savage, the Toa of Sonics was injured by a concussive projectile blast, damaging his Kadin and forcing him to beat a retreat, costing the life of his remaining teammate. Left as the sole guardian of his settlement, Valado was offered a Kanohi Garai by one of the local crafters, a mask that had been crafted from a Toa Disk of Gravity. Reluctantly accepting the mask, Valado was known to have isolated himself for several months, taking up meditation and reconciling with the grief he felt for the role he had played in the deaths of his teammates. Resolving that his efforts would be best applied in leading the Matoran of his settlement, Valado sacrificed his Toa Power to heal an injured Vo-Matoran, becoming a Turaga in the process. Soon afterward, Valado was appointed as the village's new leader. Reign of Shadows After Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe and announced the success of his plan, Valado was forced to find shelter from the Brotherhood of Makuta armies that razed the domes of the Great Spirit Robot. However, his village fell the victim of a number of Rahi and Rahkshi attacks during his absence, putting the Matoran on edge. Forced to accept the downfall of Mata Nui, Valado emerged from hiding and joined the resistance forces. Coming to the attention of the Toa Nuva, the Turaga of Sonics would later journey south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Valado remained in the Great Spirit Robot, unwilling to leave the Matoran unprotected in the absence of Toa. With Toa Tahu using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army, Valado witnessed Mata Nui completing his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Valado and all the other surviving residents of the Matoran Universe, which suffered severe damage, then promptly evacuated the Great Spirit Robot and relocated to Spherus Magna to begin a new life. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Spherus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. In the first year of Spherus Magna's reformation, Valado focused his efforts in supporting the new Spherus Magna Social System, resuming his role as an elder and providing moral guidance to Matoran and Agori alike. Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Valado possessed a minuscule amount of Elemental Sonics energy, which manifested itself through acute hearing. Upon his transformation into a Toa, Valado gained the ability to create, control, and absorb most forms of sound. This allows him to create sound waves or concentrated beams of sound, use sonic waves to disrupt a structure's integrity, and absorb all of the sound in an area to create a field of silence. Mask and Tools Valado was known to have worn a Great Kadin as his original mask, a Kanohi that empowered him to propel himself through the air in a particular direction and at high velocity for extended periods of time. This Kanohi served him for the majority of his life as a Toa until it was damaged in combat and rendered inoperable. Valado later donned a Great Garai forged from a Toa Disk of Gravity, a Kanohi that allowed him to enhance or diminish the gravitational pull over a target. Upon his transformation into a Turaga, his mask became a Noble Garai, offering Valado a more limited degree of control over a target's gravitational pull. Originally wielding a Sonic Mace, Valado was able to use the Toa Tool to channel his Elemental Powers into controlled sound waves. Upon his transformation into a Turaga, this Toa Tool was downsized into a long-handled Badge of Office. Appearances *''To Be Added'' Category:Toa of Sonics Category:De-Matoran Category:Sonics Category:Myths and Legacy